This disclosure describes mechanisms for identification, authentication, and authorization of communications between a client and a server using encrypted communications.
When electronic devices such as mobile electronic devices and servers engage in communication via a network, it is important that communications be authenticated and access controlled. In addition, in distributed systems various tasks may be distributed among multiple clients. For example, some clients may split their tasks into sub-tasks that are performed by other clients. In such situations, the clients must be able to delegate the sub-tasks—along with authority to perform the subtasks—to other clients.
This document describes methods and devices that are directed to solving at least some of the issues described above.